


You're A Woman, I'm A Machine

by Sevasha



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Light Dom/sub, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevasha/pseuds/Sevasha
Summary: Kaede loves to play around with her girlfriend Miu's inventions, but when Miu's newest creation is too powerful for either of them to handle on their own, the two of them must work together to subdue their needy new toy.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	You're A Woman, I'm A Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commissioned work. I think it came out pretty nicely.

Kaede was looking forward to seeing Miu today. To many of their peers, this might have been surprising, considering that most people would not want to be in contact with Miu any longer than they needed to. But it wasn’t a big deal for Kaede. After all, they’d been going out for a few months now.

They’d been friends ever since attending Hope’s Peak together, as part of Kaede’s general policy of being friends with everyone, and even after graduating they still kept in touch. Through it all, Kaede weathered Miu’s insults, mood swings, and vulgarities for reasons she couldn’t consciously explain. Finally, one night they got drunk together, then Miu confessed, then Kaede’s tongue was in her throat, then Miu’s tongue was in her- well, suffice it to say their relationship had been pretty active ever since. With Miu involved, how could it not be?

So Kaede found herself standing in front of Miu’s apartment, ringing her doorbell. Usually she was watching her cartoons around this time, so she was likely to be home. Kaede brushed down her skirt and futilely attempted to restrain her wild cowlick before the door swung open.

Miu was a bombshell, no question about it. She was hard to miss at any distance, with her bubblegum-pink dress, the wild blonde hair that ran down to her legs, the stylish leather bracers she wore like stockings- and that was to say nothing of her figure, which would be leaving out quite a bit. Legs that went on for miles of smooth, creamy skin, a short skirt that was tight enough to demonstrate the flare of her hips, and her chest... honestly there was so much to think about it that Kaede didn’t know where to begin, except that they were soft and plush, and too big to fit in her hands.

Miu’s own hands went on her hips. She leaned over, exposing her cleavage, and Kaede involuntarily took a deep breath. She smelled like sweat and lighter fluid.

“‘Bout time you got here!” Miu said, with a grin. “Seriously, you aren’t gonna believe what-“

Kaede interrupted Miu with a peck to her mouth. Tasted like lollipops and sugar syrup and all the unhealthy shit she ate on a regular basis. As usual, it was hard to resist a little sample. Especially when her lips were so soft.

A deep red tint spread out across Miu’s face like spilled strawberry ice cream. “Aww, f- don’t fuckin’ surprise me like that, Kaediot! I forgot what I was gonna say now.”

“Sorry, Miu! But you were so cute, I just had to...”

Kaede pulled Miu in for a hug, wrapping her arms around her, pressing their bodies together.

“Besides, a genius like you wouldn’t really forget something like that, right?”

Miu brightened up at that; Kaede always knew what to say to get her to switch gears.

“Duh, of course I remember! I stayed up all night making this sweet-ass invention, and you were the first person I wanted to show it to! So you’d better be grateful!”

Kaede twirled Miu’s hair with her fingers. “I love seeing your inventions, Miu. You know that.”

“Yeah, that’s right! So, uh, let’s go then! So I can demonstrate it!”

There were two parts of Miu’s abode that Kaede was very familiar with, the laboratory and the bedroom. Which was why it became obvious to her that Miu was leading her towards the latter instead of the former. That was weird... normally Miu kept the good stuff in her workshop. Maybe she’d made another of those sleeping inventions?

Miu brought Kaede into the bedroom and sat her down on the bed. “Just sit there, okay? I got it in here somewhere...”

Miu’s bedroom was pretty nice; being a former Ultimate student had its financial perks. A well lit, cozy room, a big TV, the softest bed Kaede had ever been found worthy of sitting upon... definitely a lot of good memories in this room. She sat dutifully on the bed, waiting for the big reveal.

Miu got down on her hands and knees and searched under the bed, muttering to herself. Eventually she dragged out a large, metal case, the kind you could fit a guitar in. It had to be good if it was worth a fancy reveal, right? She sat down on the mattress right next to Kaede and went into her spiel:

“Okay, so here’s my pitch, tell me if you’re interested- so, when I tired of limp-dicked virgins who don’t know how to use their micro-dicks, then what’s the first thing a hot piece of ass like myself starts looking for? A dildo, right?”

Kaede was very interested.

“Well, you’d be wrong! Any rando out there might be fine settling for a toy up her snatch, but not me! Silicone and latex crap just isn’t good enough for my sensitive skin! I’ve done a lot of research into this stuff, looking for something that would go above and beyond in satisfying my unparalleled perfect pussy! Robo-tentacles, bio-engineered tentacles, basically a lot of tentacle stuff. But once I actually got a girlfriend, I realized I was focusing on stuff that only worked for solo play! What I really needed is something that worked in co-op mode! And so, with my blood, sweat, tears, and other fluids, I crafted the greatest sexvention since condoms! Now presenting...”

Miu unlocked the clasps of the case and flipped it open with a flourish.

“Miu Iruma’s patent-pending Moby Dick!”

Kaede blinked. For a moment, it looked like real human flesh. But no, on closer inspection, it was just a dildo. A sophisticated one, to be sure- a perfectly detailed, expertly articulated cock and balls that were indistinguishable from the real deal, save for the bizarre metal extrusions at the end of the shaft by the testes.

Another clear difference from a real dick was just how big it was. Miu always loved excess, but damn, this thing was comically huge. It was as long and thick as a stallion’s, with a girth that Kaede couldn’t close her hand around. Even the sack was enormous, each ball about the size of a grapefruit. The rational part of her brain was very, very concerned about the intended applications of this invention. The deeper, subconscious part of her brain was very, very unconcerned. A cold chill ran down her spine to between her legs, and she automatically crossed them.

“Wow... uh, this is definitely something, Miu!” Kaede said, unsure of how to respond. “It’s really lifelike... and really, really, really... you know, gigantic...”

“I know, it’s fuckin’ AWESOME. Anyway, that’s why I invited you over. I wanted you to test my baby out for a bit!”

Kaede blanched. “You’re going to put that thing inside me?”

“No, Kaediot! You’re gonna put it inside of me! Come on, your shame’s got to have worn off by now, right?”

That was true. “What is it that makes the Moby Dick so special? Besides the whole, big thing?”

“What makes it so special? Man, you are in for a fucking treat. Come on, let’s get these clothes off before I die of blue balls over here!”

Kaede could do that easy enough. She quickly kicked off her shoes, and then immediately forgot about the rest of her plan as Miu went in for a kiss. She was frantic and passionate as always, mashing their lips together and trying to suck the breath out of Kaede’s lungs, but Kaede knew how to compliment her movements. Just like an orchestra conductor, she guided the pace, wrestling down Miu’s tongue and moving her exactly where she wanted. Meanwhile, her skilled hands moved up and down Miu’s body, stealing gropes of her soft flesh while undoing the latches along her outfit. It looked complicated, but it wasn’t that hard to figure out. Especially when you’ve had plenty of practice.

It didn’t take long for Kaede to fully divest Miu of her dress and boots, leaving her in lingerie and stockings. She couldn’t help but lick her lips looking down at her- Miu was such a lovely view. Intricate lace patterns all in black, struggling to hold her bountiful breasts and downright indecent ass. She must have seen how Kaede was eyeing her body, because her face turned redder and her thighs squeezed together with a wet squish.

“H- hey, what gives?” Miu said, breathing a little heavily. “I wanted you to get naked, and you try to turn it on me? That ain’t fair...”

Kaede realized that she’d gone overboard and tried to rectify things immediately. Her hands went down under her sweater and pulled it off, struggling a bit to get them over her tits. Off went the shirt, and she turned around on the bed to get in position for the skirt removal. Her hips wiggled to a rhythm only she could hear (Clair de Lune, of course) as she shimmied her skirt around her butt, kicking the clothing off the bed. She unclasped her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce freely, then stretched her panties down off her thick cheeks. With a quick strip of her socks, Kaede was bare on the bed.

“Well?” Kaede said, posing with her legs spread apart, “How do I look?”

Kaede didn’t really have Miu’s supermodel figure. Her girlfriend had a body like an hourglass (ticking like a clock) but Kaede’s was more “naturalistic”. Which is to say, she had a little chub. More waist, more stomach, some belly fat. It felt embarrassing at first, compared to someone like Miu, but her relationship had given her a lot more confidence lately. Funny how things had changed from their high school days and all the insults she used to throw out.

“Uh- um-“ Miu stammered, as Kaede crawled closer. Kaede’s breasts weren’t as big as Miu’s (hardly anyone’s were) but they came pretty close. Where she clearly had Miu beat was her ass- two fat, round cheeks that could easily smother her cute GF. A real chair-breaker, heavy and plush and squeezable and definitely biteable. She knew from experience; Miu was a total buttslut, and Kaede had just the butt to get her... slutted up, or something. She was having a hard time thinking about wordplay with such an enticing present ready to be unwrapped.

“Hey, Miu,” Kaede said, blowing hot air into her face, “Want me to take these off so I can fuck you?”

Miu swallowed loudly and nodded.

Kaede easily pulled Miu’s bra apart- that thing was ready to burst- and watched her breasts bounce out and slap together. Perfect, pretty titties with bubblegum tips, pert and chewable. Kaede gave one a tug with two fingers and Miu moaned out on cue. Her other hand went down to her panties, running under the fabric to tease her a little before yanking them clean off. She was soaked down there- the underwear was a lost cause, no shame in ditching it. Now the two of them were totally naked.

“Alright,” Kaede said, pressing her tits up against Miu’s stomach, staring up into her silvery eyes. “How do I use that big thing on you?”

Miu snapped to attention at the mention of her invention. “It’s called the Moby Dick, I spent like two hours coming up with that joke so you’d better remember- Ah!”

Kaede nipped at Miu’s breast, softly rubbing up her sides with both hands. “Sorry, Miu,” she said, in her best cutesy voice, “I won’t forget. It’s a funny name, and it’s cute, like you. Just tell me how to use it, and then we can play around~.”

Her lips wrapped around Miu’s nipple, sucking tenderly while her hands came up to play with the unattended breast. It was an awkward position, but Miu required two hands just to handle a little of her chest. 

Miu tried to refocus, biting her lip. “Fuck, that’s good... just, y’know, warm me up first, and then we can work it in. Have to get the creative juices flowin’...”

She blessed Miu’s breast with a quick kiss, then left a trail of soft pecks down her stomach. Her tongue flicked out to tickle her belly button, dragging down the skin until she could nuzzle her nose in her body hair. And then, below that...

She spread Miu out with both hands. Miu’s wet, pink pussy (everything pink with this girl) always looked like some forbidden treasure to her, no matter what kind of things she put into it. Looked pretty tasty, too, which Kaede knew to be true from past experience. She pressed a kiss against Miu’s lower lips and waited to gauge her reaction.

Miu’s reaction was immediate- she made a high-pitched yelp and wrapped her legs around Kaede’s head.

Of course, this just pushed her mouth harder against Miu’s quivering pussy, which was fine by the both of them. Kaede’s tongue darted out of her mouth, plunging right into Miu and running along the inside of her sensitive folds. Sweet and salty and wet, saltwater taffy in her mouth- Miu was a treat for the senses. Those funny noises she was making were just a bonus.

One of Miu’s hands groped at her own copious tits while the other pushed Kaede’s head against her lap. “Ahh, fuck~! Keep going! Don’t stop!”

There was no stopping Kaede. She was gonna keep going and going like the Energiser bunny until Miu was well-fucked to her satisfaction. It wasn’t enough just to kiss or lick, she sloppily ate out Miu’s pussy and drank up every drop of her juices. Thick, wet smacks of saliva and arousal accompanied every frenzied gulp as she slurped up Miu’s sweat and sex. And then hearing Kaede’s noises made Miu wetter, and then she worked harder, and, well, vicious cycles and all.

“Fuuuuck! I love your mouth, Kaede! Your tongue feels so fuckin’ good, holy shiiit~!!”

Half the fun was hearing Miu curse up a storm. She always did that, but knowing that Kaede was causing it by eating her raw made it twice as hot. Her hands reached up to grab Miu’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh in her fists while she tongue-fucked Miu’s tight walls. That rewarded her with another round of moans and curses.

“Fuck! Fuck, Kaede! I’m- I- I-“

Miu’s legs held Kaede’s skull in a death grip as she orgasmed, splashing over Kaede’s face. She worked tirelessly drinking up Miu’s cum like the good pussy eater she was, cleaning out every crevasse inside her girlfriend and cleaning off her inner thighs with her tongue. Slowly, Miu’s legs relaxed enough to allow Kaede to pull back.

Miu looked rattled. “Phew... fuckin’ A, that was the preshow?”

“Depends. Are you warmed up now?”

Kaede pressed her mouth against Miu’s, letting her taste her climax. That same skilled tongue that claimed Miu’s pussy was just as good at claiming her throat, and Kaede made sure she knew it with her fervent, forceful kisses.

When she pulled her head away, Miu’s eyes refocused. “Yeah... yeah, the Moby Dick! I want you to put it on.”

Lightning-fast her hand moved to the bedside, grabbing the giant toy and slapping it onto the bed. Kaede looked it over with open skepticism. That thing was as big as her forearm...

“Oh, I put this on? Well... here I go.”

Kaede lifted it up (heavy!) and tried to figure out how to attach it. If it was supposed to be a strap on, there wasn’t any strap to speak off. It looked like a dildo with some weird plugs on the end, like you put it in a socket before you fucked it.

“How do I do that again?”

“Rod A into slot B, right up against your cunt. You know where it is, right?”

Kaede looked down between her legs. There was a significant puddle forming- she hadn’t even realized how wet she was getting. Well, if Miu said so...

She spread her legs out and lined the plug up with her folds, pressing it against her as if she expected it to “plug in”. Which would have been totally crazy, right?

Then again, this was Miu Iruma she was talking about, and crazy was par for the course.

She gasped as cold, metal tendrils snaked into her, winding deep into her core with a reptilian slither. It felt like- like- it was so bizarre it was hard to describe it, but it felt so good she couldn’t believe it, and Kaede almost fell off the bed. Eventually the movement stopped, replaced by a strange sense of fullness and warmth. Kaede sat back up, looked down, and realized that she was still holding the Moby Dick in an iron grip against her hips. She let go, and it flopped down against her knees.

Huh... weird... it was almost like-

She got up off the bed immediately. Almost lost her balance, too. That thing threw off her equilibrium, and there was no getting around it because it was stuck. No, it was attached, it was hers There was no seam or color difference or anything, it had just grown on like that Goosebumps book with the haunted mask. Her dick. Her balls. What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck?

Miu laughed. “Hell yeah, it works! The Moby Dick is a removable pseudo-cock for women. Feels just like the real thing and pops off when you’re done! Greatest invention in the universe, am I right or am I right?”

Oh, it comes off, that’s a relief. She wasn’t so frightened by what it was, not that it wasn’t hard to get used to, but by its seeming permanence. But it was just a toy, so...

“Come on, lemme see how well this thing works.”

Miu’s hand touched Kaede’s dick and her whole world froze. That wasn’t a toy. She could feel it. She felt Miu’s hand tightly gripping her meat and moaned openly as she slowly ran it down the length. And seriously, there was a lot of length to cover. It was so different from what she was used to, an electric feeling that ran down her cock all the way through her body. If just being touched felt this good, what would happen when...?

As Miu rubbed the underside of her shaft, grinning maniacally as she watched her invention in action, Kaede started to feel lightheaded. This massive slab of meat required quite a bit of blood and energy, and her body was hard at work diverting the flow to her dick. Fortunately she was a big girl already, and healthy enough to stand it. What was more surprising than the temporary dizziness was what was happening to the massive meat rod swinging between her legs; it was getting bigger.

Kaede wasn’t dumb, she’d seen boy parts before in porn and stuff, and she knew that they got bigger when they got touched, but she kind of thought that this was as big as it was gonna get. But it turned out that Kaede was more of a grower than a shower, because Kaede’s cock swelled up longer and fatter than ever under Miu’s steady touches. Those warm hands, rough from years of laboratory work and slick from sweat and other stuff, slid up and down Kaede’s dick as if they were polishing the hood of an antique car. Each stroke made her even more rigid, drawing more blood into her now-throbbing cock to the point that it forced her legs apart.

Miu spat into her hand, more easily sliding along the growing dick. A trickle of saliva ran down her chin. “Nice, nice. There’s a good girl. Heh heh heh...” Her second hand reached down to cup around her sack, fondling and squeezing as gently as Miu could squeeze anything. Kaede could actually feel them expanding against Miu’s palm, as if they were filling up thick and heavy with... something. But that would be impossible, right?

“Hey, gimme a signal when you’re about to pop off. I want to see if it works...”

‘Pop off’? Wait, was she really-

Miu’s face was close enough to her throbbing cock that she could feel the hot breath running over it. That got a reaction from Kaede, a few extra inches growing on the spot as she finally extended to her “real” size. ‘Moby Dick” was the right name, and Miu Iruma was even kinkier than she’d thought, because Kaede had what looked like a torpedo between her legs. Thick, swollen, angry, and oh-so-sensitive... she had a feeling that most guys weren’t this gifted, but if she had the chance to feel this good all the time, she’d never leave her bedroom.

A new, tight feeling was forming inside her. Familiar, but different at the same time... well, not very descriptive, but she could guess what was about to happen the way her balls tightened. “Miu,” she moaned, trying to speak coherently despite the blinding pleasure. “Miu, Miu, Miu...”

“Geez, it’s that time already? I’ll have to adjust that if I don’t want her to be a quick shot...”

Miu withdrew her hands from Kaede, to her whining displeasure. Her back fell against the bed as she spread her legs, holding her body in a centerfold pose.

“Come on! Let’s see that money shot!”

Kaede wasn’t a genius like Miu, but she could figure out how to finish off in her stead. Kaede’s own hands wrapped around her monster cock, instantly sending shocks of pleasure coursing through her body. She dragged them down the shaft, then back up again, from her stomach to the tip, building up speed. Kaede could feel it coming, like forcing a golf ball through a hose as she pumped her hands against her dick.

“I- I-“

Miu opened her mouth. “Aaaaahhhh~”

Kaede erupted. Thick, heavy ropes of cum shot out with every jerk of her hands, splattering against Miu’s face and chest. Her head tilted back and she moaned openly as Kaede hosed her girlfriend down. It didn’t stop after a few seconds like it did in those videos she watched, it kept pumping out of her as she finally emptied her overfilled balls. Miu really did love excess... well, the fact that she was trying to gulp down as much as she could proved that too.

After a minute of frantic jerking, her orgasm slowed to a few final spurts. Miu slurped down what was left, nearly gagging, before finally taking a moment to breathe again.

“Damn! How’d that feel on your end, Kaede? Cause that was fuckin’ great for m-“

Miu was stopped dead in her tracks. Kaede should have been totally exhausted from that ball-busting orgasm. At least, that’s what happened when Miu tested it on herself. But Kaede didn’t look tired at all. In fact, the Moby Dick hadn’t even gone down. Kaede was still tugging at her massive meat with both fists, as erect as ever.

A maidenly blush tinted her cheeks, despite the decidedly un-maidenly activity happening between her legs. “Uh, Miu? ...Is it supposed to be hard even after... that?”

“W-w-well...” For once in her life, Miu was at a loss for words. This was an unexpected variable- what did it mean? Did it mean that... Kaede was secretly even more horny than her?

No! She couldn’t accept that! Miu Iruma was the biggest slut in this relationship! She was not going to be outdone by sweet, innocent Kaede! She swallowed her fear, and some excess cum. She was going to outdo Dr. Frankenstein and conquer her monstrous creation.

“Well... of course it’s supposed to still be hard, that’s the whole fuckin’ point! I’m not satisfied by one-pump chumps, you hear me? I want more bang for my buck than that, and I do mean ‘bang’, if you know what I mean!”

“Miu, we’re having sex right now, I already know what you mean.”

“You don’t know until I do this.”

Miu put herself at eye level with the beast. The idea of this thing forcing its way inside of her was incomprehensible. It would be like putting her own fist down her throat. She had experimented with plenty of toys before, and until now Miu had been confident in her ability to suppress her gag reflex, but this wasn’t even about gagging- it was about whether she would have any room to breathe at all.

She stared down the head of the Moby Dick and swallowed nervously. Every part of Miu’s rational brain was telling her that she couldn’t get that fat cock in her mouth. But every part of Miu’s irrational brain was screaming to suck for her life. Decisions, decisions...

Suddenly Kaede’s meat twitched violently. Miu shrank back in surprise, and looked from the Moby Dick back up to her girlfriend. Kaede was giving her a smile she’d seen a thousand times before, a comforting look that she always gave her when Miu was scared or in a slump. She would always be that same reassuring, understanding Kaede. But... something was different. Some erratic breathing. A strange gleam in her eyes. A bit of drool running down the side of her mouth. She was trying to comfort Miu, but she also looked like a starving woman in front of a five course meal. Struggling to hold herself back...

For some reason that idea made Miu’s pussy clench like a vise.

Kaede laughed a little. “Didn’t mean to scare you, Miu. This is just so new to me... and you look so good, it’s hard to wait...”

“Y- yeah, I know, I know. Hey, you’re already doin’ a good job. Most guys would cream their jeans just looking at a gorgeous girl genius like me!” Most guys also didn’t have the stamina for multiple consecutive rounds of sex, but Miu would keep that a secret. “Don’t worry your pretty little ass over it, I’ll take care of that for ya.”

She’d regained her confidence. That fat cock was going to be all hers. All she had to do was put her hands on top of Kaede’s as they stroked herself and kiss the tip of her dick.

The taste was salty and a little sweet. Pre dripped from the head and slowly slid down the length of her shaft, just enough to reward Miu with little bursts of flavor as her lips touched her lover’s body. She was pent up alright- her dick was as hard as an iron bar and felt as hot to the touch as bread out of the oven. No wonder she was trying so hard to contain herself. Miu couldn’t imagine how badly Kaede must have needed to get off... but she liked to try and imagine anyway. Staring up at Kaede and watching her cute face twisted up in blissful agony, sweat dripping down her skin, was a hell of a turn on.

“Miuuu...” Kaede whined, rewarding Miu with another twitch against her lips. “Don’t tease me... I feel like I’m gonna explode...”

“Quit bitchin’, I’m about to give you the suckjob of your life here. Let me have my fun.”

Miu’s cute pink tongue flicked out of her mouth and dragged down Kaede’s cock, leaving a trail of spit from the tip to the base. Little kisses pressed themselves against the shaft as she went further down the base, burying herself in her sack. This had a completely new taste, but not an unpleasant one. A little salty, a little bitter, a little sweet. Just like the rest of Miu’s invention, the testes was enormous. It had to be big to make all that cum, after all. But if she stretched her mouth wide enough, maybe she could get one of them in her mouth...

Kaede groaned and pulled her head back as Miu slurped on her balls. Her legs quivered so much just from the way Miu’s tongue played with her, she was worried she was going to fall over. Fortunately she and Miu could hold onto each other. Her hands gripped tightly onto Miu’s shoulders, and Miu’s rough fingers squeezed down on Kaede’s butt.

Miu may not have been getting as much enjoyment out of it as Kaede was, but she had to admit her position had its perks. Until her recent genius invention, quickly rising in the ranks of most brilliant gadgets she had ever devised, the two thick cheeks in her hands had been her favorite toys to play with. They were soft, smooth, pliable and bouncy. They could blanket her face like a warm pillow and leave her just enough room to breathe. And as much as Kaede tried to hide it, she was really sensitive back there. Whenever she pinched or squeezed or spanked harder than usual, whenever her fingers ghosted over her pretty pink asshole, Miu could draw a cute little squeak out of Kaede that made her unbearably horny. It was all part of their little cat and mouse game where they switched positions on a dime. Nothing had changed but the pieces they played the game with.

That might have been too much. Miu felt a sharp tug on her hair that pulled her away, enough that she could look into Kaede’s eyes, and could see the desperate tears forming in them. She wasn’t some sadistic torturer, she wouldn’t keep teasing if she was looking at her like that. All she could say was “Alright, alright, sheesh,” and bring herself back down to her girlfriend’s hard rod to do things properly.

Honestly, Miu had never sucked a dick before. She had never even been with a man or a woman before Kaede. This was like asking a novice skier to ride Widowmaker Mountain with a blindfold on. All her toys seemed small by comparison. But she wasn’t a quitter. Miu opened her mouth wide, as wide as she thought it could possibly go, and began to push herself onto Kaede’s cock. Just a single inch was a struggle, it was so massive. But the further she got, the easier it felt. Or maybe the way Kaede was moaning and shaking her hips was spurring her on.

It was heavenly. Her throat pulsed around Kaede, massaging her, hugging her dick as her mouth got fucked. Miu couldn’t help but moan against her as she forced herself down the shaft, and Kaede balled up her fists and swore in ways Miu had never heard out of her before tonight. She looked straight up at her and stared at Kaede’s face all screwed up in ecstasy, eyes wide and mouth open, and took in every inch of her body from her heaving chest to the rivulets of sweat that dripped down her stomach. Then Miu couldn’t stare at anything but her fuzzy blonde hair because Kaede grabbed the back of her head and shoved her cock all the way down her gullet.

Miu drooled and gagged. Her neck bulged out from the size of it, pressing hard against her choker. How did Kaede look right now? Was she smiling? Had her tongue hung rudely out of her mouth as her mind was shattered by bliss? Did saliva drip down her chin as she panted hungrily, wild-eyed? Was that what Miu could feel pattering on her head like rainfall as Kaede fucked her throat? Furthermore, did her little invention have the side effect of strengthening Kaede’s libido? No, it absolutely didn’t, she tested that a thousand times. The only explanation was that she was always this perverted. Now she had an outlet. Now she could pull Miu back with a fistful of hair and cram her dick back into her again without giving her a chance to breathe. She was totally helpless as Kaede slammed into her again and again, her sack slapping against her chin with every brutal thrust. Miu was just a fleshlight to her. 

It was perfect. Her pussy tightened around nothing as Miu came again just in time for Kaede to unload down her throat.

Kaede was a monster. No woman could have stamina like that. Still she rocked her hips against her lover again and again, each thrust pumping another load of cum into her stomach. It never stopped pouring, Miu could barely stand to swallow it down before her mouth filled up again. It didn’t matter, anyway, she let Kaede decide the pace, she would let Kaede cum in any hole she wanted and she’d take it all in like a good little cum dumpster. She’d always wanted to be called one of those and now she’d skipped right to living out the reality! She was in rapture. Kaede finally tired, and pulled out and let the last few squirts splatter across her tits, and flopped down next to Miu on the bed. Miu just lay there and slurped up the last string of white stuff before she could sigh and relax.

“Whoa... that was fucking incredible! The taste was a little alkali, but I can adjust that in the second round of-“

Something hard and heavy jabbed Miu in the side and nearly knocked the wind out of her. She rolled over onto her face and felt her hair getting pulled back again as her breasts pressed up against the pillows and a wet slab of meat slapped down onto her ass.

No fucking way.

“No fucking way-!”

Kaede tightened her hold and Miu whimpered like a puppy.

“I’m sorry, Miu! I’m just... not finished... and you like it when I put stuff up there... I just need... one... m-more...!”

This was just a prototype, Miu hadn’t designed the Moby Dick to last this long. Kaede’s sex drive must have been stronger than Miu’s own test parameters which were based on Miu herself. That was impossible. What was happening was impossible. And it was impossible that the Moby Dick was going to fit in the first place. Sure, her and Kaede had crammed a lot of interesting things in there, beads and vibrators and convenient vegetables, but nothing came close to what Kaede was trying to do to her. Even with her experienced hole and even with the thorough lubrication Miu had just given her, Kaede could not force her dick in her ass.

The problem was, Kaede didn’t care whether or not it was possible. She was horny and she would do it. Miu had only begun to suspect the extent of how dangerous Kaede was when she got riled up. She hadn’t scraped the surface of it yet. But she was about to. She was about to as soon as the hot, spit-soaked head of her cock prodded Miu’s puckered asshole. That’s when Miu realized Kaede didn’t care whether it was possible, and that’s when Kaede yanked back on her hair and slammed eight inches into her.

Miu screamed out in pain and pleasure as Kaede split her open. She had no restraint, no common sense, and no regard for Miu herself. There was a hole in front of her, and she had a needy, throbbing dick that could fill it. She let out a bestial groan and shoved herself even deeper into Miu before dragging herself back, scraping down every nerve in her bowels before Kaede forced her cock another inch further, and another, and another. Miu tore at her pillow with her teeth and let her eyes roll back into her head as all conscious thought left her mind. Kaede fucked her raw until her whole body numbed, and yet every cell in her body was alive with ecstasy.

"Ka-e-de!" Miu bucked her hips violently back into her lover. "Harder! Fucking harder!"

She could do harder. Kaede reached out and grabbed Miu from behind, digging her nails into her skin and riding her like a bull. She pulled Miu up against her and squeezed her breasts and rubbed against her back and slammed into her again and again until the bed creaked and cracked underneath them. Miu felt two hard peaks draw red lines down her spine and drenched the bed another time, and another. She could no longer tell her orgasms apart. One blurred into the next endlessly. Nothing existed in her world beyond Kaede and the dick she was savaging her asshole with.

Kaede rammed her like a beast. She panted and growled and moaned like a jungle animal and slammed poor Miu into the mattress underneath them. Time seemed to stretch on to eternity, almost as much as she stretched out Miu, but soon Kaede began to feel a strange, familiar heat in her gut. Miu felt it too. Kaede was about to finish, and she could do nothing but accept her weakness as her lover emptied herself inside of her. Wasn’t that what she always wanted, anyway? Wasn’t that why she invented this toy in the first place, so she could be really broken in? All she could do was try and fail to squeeze her asshole down on Kaede’s cock to try and stroke her to completion. But she didn’t need any help. Miu was enough.

The nails pierced through her skin and Kaede slammed herself right up to the hilt into Miu. Her head lay right on her shoulder and she moaned long and vulgar into her ear as she came inside her, painting her insides white and hot. Miu made a muffled noise with her face against the mattress and let her body go limp. Kaede smacked against Miu’s ass, once, twice, a dozen times, a minute straight, two minutes, then finally collapsed by her side with her cock still wedged inside her. Miu just smiled open-mouthed, a dopey grin covering her face. She had no smart remarks now.

Kaede lay in bliss for hours, half-asleep, before she came to her senses again. With her jostling around, Miu was sure to wake up right after.

“Ugh... five more minutes, y’ old bitch... it’s Saturday... hey, wait a minute, wait a minute-!”

Miu tried to sit up and howled like a cat when she realized how her and Kaede were attached.

“Kaediot~! You fuckin’ left your dick in me! How could you- oh, fu~uck! That’s way in! Get this thing out of me!”

“Oh my gosh, Miu!”

Kaede managed to extricate a crabby Miu from her clutches. Her hair was frazzled, and her legs shook like leaves, but otherwise there wasn’t a thing out of place. Except for her gaping, dripping asshole, of course. It would tighten up again in a while, hopefully... but Kaede didn’t think Miu was going to be satisfying herself with her old vibrators after this. She might not be able to satisfy herself with anything else.

“Jesus, what a night that was...” Miu winced and rubbed her tender ass, leftover semen pouring out into her hand like maple syrup. “Feels like I pulled everything in my body! Looks like we’re gonna have to postpone those other tests for... ow... a week, maybe two weeks. Or we could find some other girls to run some diagnostics with. Overall, I’d say for a first trial, this baby did everything I expected and more! Heh heh...”

She brushed back her hair and smirked.

“Another victory for the gorgeous girl genius, if I do say... so... my...”

Miu would have kept going, but somehow the words caught in her throat and couldn’t come out anymore. Kaede was no longer lying on the bed. She was standing up, unsteadily, her face bright red with embarrassment... and her Moby Dick throbbing with need.

“...holy shit...”

“I’m sorry, Miu! I just, um...” Kaede played anxiously with her hair. “When you got all cocky like that, you looked so cute that, well, you know...”

Miu looked up at Kaede, and down at the Moby Dick. Then up at Kaede again. Then back down again. The head twitched and dripped onto the floor.

“...you can’t just... rub one out in the bathroom or something?” Miu asked.

“Uh... I don’t think so?”

“You don’t want to just... take it off?” Miu asked, a bit higher pitched.

“No.”

“You’ll leave my butt alone, right?” Her voice cracked. “Right?”

“Sorry, Miu! No promises!”

Kaede flashed a smile that Miu could feel right between her legs. Then, with a gentle hand on her head, she guided Miu down onto her knees.

***

The next day, Miu rolled a wheelchair down to her laboratory and marked the first trial as a success.


End file.
